


freaky on camera

by luvyounie



Series: cyber sex [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (slight) Stomach Bulging, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Camboy Mark Lee, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Johnny loved how responsive the younger’s body is to him, he loved how each touch has Mark shivering, and he especially loved how he could show hundreds upon hundreds of people that he was the only one that got to touch Mark this way.OrMark is a camboy and his roommate Johnny helps him out sometimes
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: cyber sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085240
Comments: 31
Kudos: 611





	freaky on camera

**Author's Note:**

> Title from cyber sex by doja cat
> 
> Camboy mark needs more love ..

The alarm on Mark’s phone went off, startling him out of his nap. He groaned, feeling around his bed to feel for his phone, finding it under his pillow and switching off the alarm. It was exactly 9:30pm, 30 minutes until the start of his late night hobby. A hobby that got him good money and relieved him of stress that comes from being a college student. He quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and propped himself up on his bed and decided its time for him to get ready.

Mark was so use to it now that everything is basically a routine. He cleaned himself up nice and good; washing up, throwing on something cute and loose, and fixes his bed to look like it was strategically well used. He flicked on the fairy lights that dangle above his bed and rearranged the soft plush toys that were gifted to him. He checked the time again and it’s about 10 more minutes until he’s scheduled to go live. He opened his MacBook, the screen lighting up and he went to his bookmarks and opened up the cam site.

You see, being in college requires a certain amount of money to get by and Mark doesn’t feel like pestering his parents for pocket money because he considered himself a good son. He tried looking for part time jobs around campus, but majority of them were already fully staffed or he doesn’t required the skills. He was getting desperate and textbooks weren’t going to pay themselves. Mark was complaining to one of his close friends, Donghyuck, out of annoyance one day and the other simply brought up the fact that he could just start live-streaming. In particular, that he should become a camboy because apparently they are pretty popular nowadays.

“You can set your own schedules, you’re basically your own boss, and you get easy money. What there not to like about it?” Donghyuck had said.

Mark pondered over his friend’s words and the younger was right. There was nothing to not like about it and it seemed doable. That conversation was 6 months ago and he had made quite a name for himself on the cam site. No one knows how he looked like in his videos considering he always made sure to wear a face mask on camera because he can’t really take the risk of truly exposing himself. He doesn’t need his face to be spread around the internet until it reached the people closest to him.

He set up the laptop and angled the webcam properly so it’s facing the bed. He switched the fairy lights to a neon purple and the light casted a pretty glow over Mark’s skin. He was wearing an oversized navy sweater that falls slightly off his shoulder that he sneakily took from his roommate and a pair of hip hugging briefs underneath. He grabbed the black face mask that he wore during his stream and puts it on. He logged into his account and checked his phone and figured he start his stream just a bit earlier this time.

**_Markly1004 is online_ **

Within a few seconds, the viewer count went up to 100 and the chat was already filled with comments. Mark adjusted the webcam and got into frame, making sure his whole body can be seen. He waved at his audience, greeted them with a ‘hello’. He looked at the chat, skimming through a few comments before leaning back and getting comfortable.

“How have you guys been? Sorry I couldn’t be on last Monday. I had a couple assignments that I had to complete so I couldn’t be with you guys.” Mark said, hoping his tone conveyed his regret. He fiddled his fingers and cocked his head to the side. “I’ll make sure to give you guys a good show today.”

Mark leaned a bit forward to read through the chat a bit.

_I missed you..._

_God you look really cute today_

_You look good in that sweater.. would love to see you in my clothes_

_What have you been up to?_

_Take off your clothes_

“What have you been up to?” Mark muttered the comment to himself. “Well, not much to be honest. Just been focusing on uni and what not. Sorry if that’s not interesting.” Mark giggled shyly to himself.

He went back to sit in a kneeling position on the bed, thighs spread just slightly as he coyly tugged his sweater down. “I’ve been quite stressed these days too cause I haven’t touched myself in a while.”

The viewers on his stream was slowly climbing up and he was going to reach 500 soon. There were a few viewers who were already sending him tips, the notification making a bing every time a tip came through.

“Ah! Thank you lucas99 for the generous tip as always!” Mark exclaimed. “I actually received your package a few days ago. I was thinking about trying it out today. What do you think?”

The chat exploded with _yes_ , _please show us_ , and _can’t wait_.

“I knew you guys would be excited. Let me go get it real quick.” Mark said before hopping off the bed to pick up the box next to his dresser. He had already opened the package and he picked up the item from inside. It was a glass beaded anal plug that was pastel blue and had a heart handle at the end. The plug was about 5 inches and was quite hefty in Mark’s hand; he knew it’ll feel amazing.

He hurried back to the bed, grabbing his bottle of lube from his bedside drawer before he was back on screen again.

“I’m back~ And look at how pretty this is!” Mark held up the plug to the webcam, turning it in the light and watching it reflect. “Can’t wait to use it. Should I start now?”

With an overwhelming affirmative responses, Mark moved back on his bed to rest comfortably into the many pillows he had. He started off slow, feeling himself up by running his palms up his thighs, across his hips and pushing the sweater up under his arms to show off his flawless and thin yet toned body. His skin was free of blemishes, smooth and pale, and even though he can’t see the chat right now, he knew everyone was complimenting him and telling him how pretty he looked. That was also another reason why he loved doing this. He loved the attention. Ever since Mark was young, he craved for attention and liked getting praised for a job well done. He can’t help but blush when someone tells him he did good.

He licked his lips and trailed his hands up his body and stopped at his chest. He had sensitive nipples and if he’d tried hard enough, he could most likely cum from just having his nipples played with, but that’s an experiment for another time. He pinched one of his nipples between his fingers and his hips stuttered off the bed. His breath hitched as he rolls and tugs on them. He could hear multiple bing noises from his laptop as the tips kept coming in and it spurred him on. He played with his nipples, flicking them and rubbing around his areola until they’re stiff and pink. He’s already hard and straining in his briefs; he moved his hands away from his chest and rubbed at his cock that was oozing precum and ruining his underwear.

He stopped himself from going any further so he can grab his laptop and move it closer to him so he could see his viewers reaction. He checked the video and fixed his webcam to zoom in a bit.

_Fuck.. you’re so hot_

_Keep touching yourself baby_

_Can’t wait to see you fuck yourself_

_God you make me so wet_

Mark smiled to himself as he read the comments and leaned back again. “Glad you guys are enjoying this. So am I, but I can’t be too loud right now cause my roommate is busy in the other room.” He puts a finger up against his face mask in a shushing motion and continued.

He leaned back, bend his knees with his feet on the bed and spread his legs. He reached between his legs to stroke at his hard cock over his briefs before hooking his thumb under the waistband of his underwear and pushed it down his thighs to his ankles and kicking it off. He moved so the webcam caught his naked body in a pleasing angle and stroked himself. He had a hand wrapped around his cock, moving up and down and another hand still playing with his nipple. He let out a strained groan when his thumb swiped over the head of his cock and as he lift his hand away, there was a string of cum connecting his thumb and the tip of his dick.

The notification bell constantly goes off and he smiled to himself and thought about all the yummy food he was going to treat himself to later this week. He turned around, ass propped up and facing the webcam. He picked up the lube that rolled off to the side of the bed and covered his fingers with the slick fluid. He reached behind himself to press a finger at his hole and shivered a bit at the cold lube. He slid one finger into himself and he really couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. He moved the finger in him, getting use to the stretch before pushing another finger along side his first one and started fucking himself with his fingers. He rubbed at his walls, spreading his fingers apart, but it was always a bit frustrating that his fingers were just too short to reach his sweat spot.

His cock was dripping, making a wet spot on his bed sheets. He ground back onto his fingers and huffed when it barely grazed his prostate. He deemed himself prepped enough and took his fingers out and grabbed the anal plug. He drenched the toy with lube and stroked it a few times to get it nice and covered.

“You ready guys?” Mark asked. He rubbed the tip of the plug against his hole and shuddered. He teased himself for a bit, pushing the toy against his entrance and having the tip sink into him a bit before pulling it out. After doing that a couple of times, he finally pushed the toy inside him in one go. He muffled his moan into the crook of his arm and bit down on his lip.

“ _Ohhh fuck_..” Mark moaned out. He thrust the plug in, loving the beaded texture and how it pushed up so nicely against his prostate. He fucked himself with the plug, his hole stretching around the toy and he hoped the webcam is catching all this. He turned around onto his back, brought his legs up and folded them against his chest to expose his hole clenching around the glass plug.

“ _Mmm_... Do I look good?” He asked, giving a quick glance to his laptop.

_Yeah baby fuck you look so pretty_

_Keep fucking yourself_

_Shit I’m gonna cum_

Mark grabbed the plug again and continued fucking it in and out of him. His breathing was staggering at this point and his hips were automatically pushing back against the toy inside him. It felt so good and his walls tightened around the plug. He brought his other hand down to jerk his cock and his body quivered at the added stimulation. He angled the plug to push up against the delicate bundle of nerves and gasped, his eyes fluttering.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum... _shit_.” Mark fucked himself at a faster pace, relishing the feeling of the beaded plug stretching his hole constantly. With one last push of the toy right against his prostate and his hand hastily stroking his cock, he came with a shout. Ropes of white, milky cum shoots out of his cock and landed across his stomach, chest, and a bit on the sweater. He frowns at how he was going to explain the cum stain to his roommate.

Mark took in a few breaths to calm himself down, his whole body feeling tingly after an orgasm. He gently took the plug out of him and his hole clenched around nothing. He slowly sat back up to face the webcam and moved his laptop back to it’s original position.

“God.. that was great. Haven’t fucked myself with a toy in a while so that was a treat. So glad you guys enjoyed it!” Mark said.

_That was so fucking hot_

_Wish i was the one fucking you_

_When are you bring back johnny to the show?_

_I came so hard_

_I’ll send you more toys for you to play with_

One comment caught Mark’s eye, the one that mentioned Johnny. “Johnny huh? You guys really like him, don’t you.” Mark giggled. “I’ll think about it. Can’t have you guys falling for someone else, can I?” He winked at the webcam. It was nearing 11:30pm and he decided that it would be a good time to end the show.

“Well guys. This is the end of the stream. I had lots of fun today and I’m happy y’all did too. Thank you to everyone who tipped and I’ll be back on Saturday, so see you guys then!” Mark waved at the camera, bidding his viewers one last goodbye before shutting off his stream.

After closing his laptop and webcam, he looked down at his sticky body and dragged himself up to go take a shower even though he was exhausted. He took the plug with him to the bathroom so he could clean that too while washing up. He quickly dried himself and headed back to his room and flopped his body onto his bed. He groaned at the wet spots on his sheet, but was too tired to change them and mentally made a note to himself to wash the bed sheet tomorrow and also have a chat with his roommate, Johnny.

—

It was Friday when Mark had the chance to bring it up to his roommate. After waking up from the night of his last stream, Johnny had already left for his classes and arrived back to their shared apartment quite late at night. Mark didn’t want to bother the grad student at that time so he waited till Friday when he knew both of them don’t have any classes.

They were sat in their living room, or more like just a room with a worn out sofa and tv that they don’t use that much expect for video games or when Mark had dramas that he wanted to catch up on. They were sharing a box of fried chicken and already finished off a couple cans of beer between them. The tv was on, but both of them really wasn’t paying any attention to the screen and just letting it play on as background noise.

Mark watched Johnny as he downed the last bit of beer in his can and placed the empty can on the floor next to him.

“How’s classes these days?” Mark asked, mouth full of chicken.

Johnny groaned, “Professor won’t cut us any slack these days especially cause our final project is due soon.”

Mark gave the older man a sympathetic look before digging his chopsticks back into the fried chicken. “Well, I know you’re almost done with yours right? You’ve been staying late on campus for these past few days.”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah... I was doing my revisions the other night on my first draft. I’ll probably email our professor the draft next week.”

Mark hummed and took a gulp of beer to wash away the greasiness of the chicken from his mouth.

“Speaking of the other night, you were camming weren’t you.” Johnny asked.

“Mmm. Yeah.”

“You know our walls are kinda thin so even if you think you were keeping it down, I could still hear you pretty clearly.”

Mark huffed and covered his face to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. Obviously, it was quite hard to hide the fact that he cams from someone who lives a few feet away from him. He was glad Johnny wasn’t offended or disgusted by it, in fact, he took an interest in what Mark did and even helped him out a few times. And by that, he meant Johnny fucked him on camera in front of his viewers. It was only two times though and Mark would always treat him to expensive bbq after. His viewers also took a liking to Johnny too, the two videos that he was featured in had the most views compared to his solo stuff, which Mark doesn’t really mind. Mark was just glad they sort of came to an agreement between them, plus Johnny’s dick game is insane so Mark wasn’t complaining.

“So one of my viewers asked when you’ll be making a comeback.” Mark muttered, face still hidden behind his hands.

“Hm? They want to see me again?” Johnny mused.

Mark nodded, peaking between his fingers to gaze at the other’s expression. Johnny had a small smile on his lips, his hands moving towards Mark to remove his hands from his face.

“You want me on again?”

“They want to see you, so yeah.”

Johnny had his hands clasped on his own and the heat radiating from his skin was soothing.

“No, I mean do _you_ want me on?”

There was a short pause before Mark couldn’t hold Johnny’s gaze any longer as he gave him another nod.

“Yeah.. I want you there. It’s been a while.”

Johnny smirked. “It sure has.”

They decided to drop the conversation for now, as tomorrow was Saturday and Mark was suppose to cam tomorrow night. Johnny already knows his schedule so Mark supposed he could bring him on tomorrow cause Johnny is usually home on Saturdays.

“Oh by the way. I’ve got cum on your favorite sweater.”

“ _What?!_ ”

—

The next day was spent lazying around their apartment and ordering take out food. Mark couldn’t help but be just a bit nervous for today because Johnny was going to be apart of the show. He wasn’t scared that Johnny was going to do a bad job, it was quite the opposite and he was nervous that he won’t be able to control himself.

Mark already mentioned to Johnny to be ready by 9:50pm and be in his room. The older agreed and the rest of the day was like any other. Mark was catching up on some homework that was due next week, but he kept taking glances at the time as if it’ll go faster if he checked every minute.

Evening came around after Mark really forced himself to focus on his work. Johnny ordered some Chinese food and Mark wanted to declined at first so he could take a shower and get ready, but Johnny just pouted so Mark agreed to eat a bit. After dinner, Mark went back into his room to grabbed a few items before heading to the bathroom.

He set down the clothes that he was going to change into for the stream and stripped out of the current lounge wear that he was in. He stepped into the shower and washed himself. He used the scented body wash that Johnny liked and said that it made him smell like flowers. While washing up, he worked himself up a bit, running his hands over his body. He braced himself against the shower tiles, forearms on the wall with his hips out. He placed two fingers inside his mouth and coated them with his saliva before he reached behind him to push his fingers into his hole. He hissed at the slight burn of not prepping himself more carefully, but he didn’t want to bother Johnny with helping him prep during the show. He stretched himself as throughly as he could with his own fingers, even though he wished it was someone else’s. He figured it was good enough and pushed aside the shower curtains to grab the jeweled tear drop plug that he also brought into the bathroom with him. He leaned back against the wall and sucked the plug in his mouth before pushing it inside him. A groan left his lips as he adjusted the plug inside him more comfortably. The weight felt nice and he quickly turned off the shower and stepped out to dry himself and put on the clothes he prepared.

This time he wore a simple white button down shirt (curtesy of Johnny’s closet) and a pair of tight boy shorts. He towel dried his hair before finally leaving the bathroom to go back into his room. Sitting on his bed was Johnny, who changed into nice clothes even though he didn’t have to.

“Hey you’re here.” Mark made his way over to the bed. He opened up his laptop and clicked into the cam site. He sets up the webcam, making sure to move it back a bit so it captures more since today there’s going to be two people on screen.

“Yep I’m here.” Johnny looked over Mark. There were a few stray droplets of water still clingy to his skin, his legs exposed, and the white button up falling gracefully over his frame.

“This is mine right?” Johnny asked, hands toying with the hem of the shirt that was grazing Mark’s thighs. Mark made a humming noise in confirmation.

“You look good in my clothes.” Mark paused in his movements before he continued to adjust the webcam.

“I know. That’s why I borrowed it.”

“Borrowed? Then shouldn’t I be getting back all the clothes you’ve ‘borrowed’ in the past?” Johnny playfully asked.

Mark shushed him and said, “Just get ready. We’re starting in 5 minutes.”

He grabbed his face mask that he left on the table and puts it on. Johnny, on the other hand, doesn’t mind showing his face on camera. He didn’t bother to during the last two times he was on and he quite liked all the comments saying how handsome or fit he was. Mark wished he was more confident like the older man.

“Can you start off standing to the side. I’ll introduce you and you can come in then.” Mark explained. Johnny agreed and stood up next to the bed. Mark started the stream as the webcam light blinked on.

**_Markly1004 is online_ **

The video stream came up and the same as always, his dedicated viewers were logging into the site to watch him. He waited for a few seconds as his viewers came in before giving a wave to the camera.

“Hi guys! Hope you’ve all been well the past few days. Today’s show will be extra special, so get excited!” Mark said.

“I have a surprise for you guys. Can you guess what it is?”

_New toys?_

_Whatever it is, I know it’ll be good_

_Hurry show us!!!_

Mark giggled at his viewers’ anticipation. “Actually, I have a guest here with me today. I know some of y’all were curious about when I’m gonna bring someone back on here. But you don’t have to wait anymore! Come on in, my special guest!”

Mark turned to look at Johnny who was off camera and gestured for him to get in frame. Johnny walked forward and got on the bed next to Mark.

“Johnny’s here again guys!”

Johnny waved to the camera and smiled. “Hey everyone. Haven’t been on here in a while, but it’s nice to be back. Thank you for all the love from last time.”

Mark noticed the chat section going by extremely fast and he could tell that they were pretty excited to have Johnny here again.

“Yep Johnny is here to join me in today’s show. You guys seem so excited. I hope y’all don’t like him more than me.” Mark pouted behind his mask.

Johnny’s hand wrapped around Mark’s waist and stroked his side. “I’m sure you’ll always be their favorite.”

“I better be.” Mark let his head fall onto Johnny’s shoulder and snuggled closer.

“Well, let’s not keep them waiting any longer. Let’s give them a good show.” Johnny suggested, pushing Mark back onto the bed. Mark, startled by the sudden move, gasped and grabbed onto the sleeve of Johnny’s shirt.

“Don’t fret. I’m gonna make you feel good today.” Johnny whispered into Mark’s ear. Mark’s face flushed a dark pink and he buried his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck.

“Hey don’t hide your face. Come on, your viewers are watching.” Johnny smoothed a hand over Mark’s face and lifted his head with his fingers holding his chin. Johnny turned Mark’s head towards the camera and his eyes glanced over to his laptop screen. He saw their bodies on the screen; Johnny on top of him, his legs spread over Johnny’s lap.

Johnny chuckled. “This brings back memories of the last time I was here.” He trailed his hands over Mark’s plush thighs, giving them a squeeze before moving up to unbutton the buttons of his top. He ran his hands up and down Mark’s sides, his fingers teasingly grazing his nipples. A little moan came out of Mark, his body twitched.

“If I remember correctly, you’re quite sensitive here.” Johnny used his thumb to roll the tiny bud and watched in delight as Mark shivered. Johnny leaned forward, his tongue out to lick a stripe up Mark’s chest. He pressed a couple of kisses across his skin, nipping here and there. Mark’s hand pushed Johnny’s hair out of his face and he let his hand stay curled in Johnny’s locks as he marked up the younger’s chest. Taking one of Mark’s nipples into his mouth, Mark gasped sharply and his hips twitched up, his crotch rubbing against Johnny’s. Johnny ran his tongue over the sensitive bud, letting his teeth graze it momentarily.

“ _Mmmm... hah please._ ” Mark whined, his hands twisting on top of Johnny’s head.

“Oh you’re so hard already. You naughty boy.” Johnny said roughly into Mark’s ear, biting at his lobe.

Johnny never really had the chance or the time to play with Mark, considering how busy he is, but times like these made Johnny appreciate his cute little roommate even more. He loved how responsive the younger’s body is to him, he loved how each touch has Mark shivering, and he especially loved how he could show hundreds upon hundreds of people that he was the only one that got to touch Mark this way.

“Turn around for me baby boy.” Johnny ordered. Mark shuffled around and turned his body around, chest on the bed and his hips raised towards Johnny.

“What a sight... Should I bring the viewers closer?” Johnny mused. He reached out to grab the webcam and focused it right at Mark’s clothed bottom. With his other free hand, he tugged the fabric down to his knees. Then, a pause.

“W-What are you doing?” Mark mumbled into the sheets, wondering why Johnny wasn’t touching him.

“You... truly are such a naught boy.” Johnny chuckled. He caught the glimpse of the jewel shining between Mark’s round cheeks. He gripped one of his ass cheeks in his hand to reveal the jewel plug that Mark had worked inside of him during his shower. Johnny licked his lips and figured he was going to have so much fun teasing the boy.

He smacked Mark’s ass and watched it jiggle as Mark tried to stifle his yelp but failed. His hand came down on his flesh a couple more times until he was satisfied with the red blooming on Mark’s skin. Johnny then nudged the plug in his ass a bit deeper, his fingers pushing at the base of the plug.

“ _Johnny.. ohhh._ ” Mark moaned, back arching. Johnny gripped the base and pulled it out just a bit, the rim of his hole stretching at the wide part of the plug. He zoomed the webcam in, making sure to catch how Mark’s hole clenched around the toy. He fucked the plug back into Mark and continued his plan on leaving Mark a quivering mess.

Johnny took his time playing with Mark, shoving the plug in and out of him and noticing how Mark’s thighs kept tensing with the overwhelming pleasure. He placed the webcam back on the desk at the foot of the bed and wrapped his hand around Mark’s leaking cock. He jerked him off at the same pace of him fucking the plug inside him. Mark was outright moaning at this point, tears gathering in his eyes and he really think he can’t hold it in anymore.

“Johnny. Johnny I’m going to cum.” Mark quickly warned the man.

“Then cum.”

Mark’s hips stuttered, his hands scrambling to grip at the sheets under him and he couldn’t hold back anymore and came into Johnny’s fist. Harsh breathing filled the room as Mark tried to calm down from his orgasm.

“You did good. Proud of you.” Johnny said, stroking at Mark’s sweaty back to petting his hair. Mark keened at the praise, nuzzling into Johnny’s hand. Johnny discarded the plug to the side and picked up the lube that sat on the bedside table that Mark left out.

“How was that everyone? Should we keep going?” Johnny questioned, letting Mark take his time to calm down. Johnny looked at the stream; the viewers count hitting over a thousand, tips raining in, and the chat shooting by.

“Guess we should continue.” Johnny looked at the boy who has lifted himself up with shaky arms. Mark crawled toward Johnny, glancing down at his crotch. His pants tented where his dick was straining quite hard against the fabric. Mark didn’t waste time to unbutton and zip down his pants, reaching a hand under Johnny’s boxers to pull out his hard cock.

Johnny’s cock puts all the toys that Mark owns to shame. He was big, in length and girth, and it’s such a treat to have it all to himself in this moment. Mark wasn’t going to lie when his mouth watered a bit; he wanted it in his mouth but he couldn’t with his face mask covering majority of his face. ‘ _Hopefully next time..._ ’ Mark thought to himself.

Mark wrapped both his smaller hands around Johnny’s hard length, stroking him and running his thumb across the tip, a bit of precum gathering on top. Mark looked up at Johnny through his lashes, batting his eyes in a coy way and Johnny sudden had the urge to wreck him completely in front of his many viewers.

“Fuck angel... aren’t you the prettiest thing.”

Mark got up and moved towards the foot of the bed, where the webcam was situated, and while facing the camera, his got down to his elbows and knees, positioning himself for his viewers and Johnny. He reached behind him, hands on his ass cheeks and spread his ass, exposing his tight pink hole to Johnny.

“Fuck me Johnny.”

Johnny groaned deeply, his cheeks flushing at just how bold Mark is in front of the camera. Usually, Mark is quite reserved on the daily basis and was never as outgoing as others were. He wasn’t timid, but he just liked to keep to himself. But this side of Mark, something that hundreds of people got the witness every few days made something ugly stir in Johnny’s stomach. Johnny pushed the thought aside for now.

He poured lube on his hand and covered his cock with it. Without another word, Johnny pushed his whole length inside Mark. The smaller boy beneath him yelped at the sudden intrusion, eyes widening and chest heaving. Being inside of Mark was a whole other experience. The tight walls contrasting around him, the heat swallowing him whole to the point where Johnny thinks he might just melt at the feeling. Everything about Mark felt amazing.

Johnny held Mark’s hips and started to piston his cock into the boy, the speed fast from the beginning. Mark could only gasp and tremble in Johnny’s hold, drool slipping out of his mouth, down his chin to his chest. Johnny fucked into Mark roughly as he leaned down, his lips skimming over his back. He bit down on Mark’s skin, leaving teeth indents. Mark hissed at the stinging pain and it was quickly washed away with waves of pleasure as Johnny angled his hips just right to hit right at his sweet spot. Mark’s arms couldn’t hold his upper body anymore, the strength leaving him as he collapsed on the bed.

“Come on baby. Get up.” Johnny huffed. He looped his arm under Mark’s elbows and pulled him back up. With his back against Johnny’s clothed chest, legs spread obscenely wide, there was nothing left to hide with the camera recording their every move. Johnny forced Mark’s hips down as he fucked up into the tight heat and Mark could feel how deep he was inside.

Johnny had a hand stroking his stomach, until he moved a bit lower towards his pelvic area and pressed. Mark jerked in Johnny’s hold, the pressure on his stomach was making him feel everything a hundred times more intensely. Johnny doesn’t stop pressing down on his stomach and every time Johnny fucked his cock into him, he could truly _feel it_. Johnny guided one of Mark’s hand towards the exact spot that Johnny was pressing and used his hand to press down and _holy fuck_ Mark could feel the head of Johnny’s cock moving in him.

“You feel that right? That’s my cock inside you. Messing you up. You like that, hm baby?”

Mark was too speechless to say anything and opted to just nod his head. But Johnny wasn’t satisfied with that and gripped Mark’s hair, pulling his head back.

“Use your words. They can’t understand you if you don’t speak.”

“Y-Yes. You’re so deep.. _oh_.. so fucking deep. Feels s’good.” Mark slurred. He clenched around Johnny’s cock, his body feeling worn out and exhausted but he didn’t want Johnny to stop. He wanted Johnny to keep on using him. To fill him to the brim.

Johnny made him press down on that spot again, feeling his lower stomach bulge just slightly because of the cock inside him and Mark was so close to losing his mind. The sound of the tip bell had faded with just white noise filling his head and there was something building inside him, so close to snapping. Mark felt like he was going to cum again, but the sensation was a bit different and he wanted to tell Johnny to slow down but no words was coming out of his mouth.

It happened so suddenly. Mark went ridged in Johnny’s hold, his toes curling and his hole spasming uncontrollably around Johnny’s cock and he’s _squirting_. Instead of the milky white cum, clear liquid came gushing out of Mark’s cock. Mark couldn’t stop trembling, as he kept squirting until nothing else came out and the bed sheets were soaked.

“Fuck Mark.. fuck oh fuck. You’re amazing.” Johnny moaned, wrapping his arms around Mark. Mark eyes were glazed over, his vision a bit blurry and he was on a high that he never experienced before. His body felt numb and the only thing he could feel was Johnny’s cock still moving inside him, chasing release.

“I’m... I’m gonna cum. _Shit!_ ” Johnny held Mark’s body close to him and came inside him, filling him with cum. Johnny clung onto Mark, steadying his breathing and slowly pulling out his softening cock out the boy’s spent hole. He gently laid Mark down on the bed, as Mark was still a little out of it. Johnny brushed his sweaty bangs back, his clothes that he didn’t take off before sex was stuck to his body.

“That was... something else. I think I’m gonna end the stream here on behalf of Mark. Hope you guys enjoyed and it was a pleasure to be back on here. Have a good night and see you soon.” Johnny concluded the stream with a wink. The tips were insane today and Mark was going to be so happy to find out how much he made. Johnny exited out of the website and moved back to where Mark was laying on the bed.

Mark’s eyes were closed as he slowly came to. He felt fingers running through his hair and as he blinked his eyes open, his head was in Johnny’s lap as the older man soothed him. His face mask was already discarded to the side.

“Are you ok? That was intense.” Johnny asked, concern laced his voice.

Mark nodded, not ready to talk yet but he didn’t want Johnny to worry so he reached out to hold Johnny’s hand in his.

“Have you ever... done that before?”

The younger shook his head.

There was a bit of silence until Mark cleared his throat and spoke in a raspy voice, “T-That was the first time. But...but you made me feel so good, it just happened.”

“I should of stopped when that happened, but I kept going. I’m sorry baby.” Johnny muttered softly, finger tracing the bridge of Mark’s nose to the seam of his lips.

“I was a bit shocked at first but I’m ok now. I had fun.”

“You did so good baby. Let me take care of you now.” Johnny leaned down to press a kiss on Mark’s forehead. “Let’s take a shower and you can sleep in my bed with me tonight. I’ll wash the bedsheets tomorrow. Can you walk or should I carry you?”

Mark pouted at Johnny, hands reaching out towards the older. “Carry me.”

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 1004 in mark’s username means angel in Korean hehe 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
